


This Fragile Heart

by Black_Wolfster02, Gay_And_Nerdy



Series: The Battle For Love [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Also Kim & Zack Brotp, Angst, Because why the fuck not?, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Illusions, Jealous Kimberly Hart, Kai & Kim are the Bi Twins, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Self-Loathing, She's like a different person, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy is not Human... what???!!!!!, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Trini's Mom is a good Mom, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love turns into Requited Love, YAY WE GOT DIANA IN THIS STORY, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Wolfster02/pseuds/Black_Wolfster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_And_Nerdy/pseuds/Gay_And_Nerdy
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart has fallen in love with the tiny, angry, sarcastic, feisty mess that is her best friend.Trini GomezBut Trini doesn't love Kim.As Kimberly watches Trini fall in love with someone else, she spirals into despair, Kim realizes that her and her love will never be enough. She starts to develop a disease caused by unrequited love, the Hanahaki Disease.Enter Tommy Oliver, the girl who wins Trini's heart, the new Green Power Ranger.As a new mysterious threat comes and promises the destruction of the Power Rangers.Kimberly finds out that Tommy is not what she seems to be.But it might not be just the Rangers in danger, a loved one of Kimberly could be as well.And as Kim tries to find out exactly who Tommy is and what her connection to this new threat is.Trini starts to second guess her relationship with Tommy.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic, I don't know why it's so angsty but I had this idea for a while now and I decided to write it.  
> I really hope you guys like it  
> ~

Trini jolted awake, breathing heavily. She still remembers the night Rita broke into her room, gripping her throat tight, giving her that haunting stare. She reaches for her nightstand to turn on her lamp, surrounding her room in a bright yellow glow. As she is trying to control her breathing, she hears her phone go off.

Kim: Hey, are you okay?

Of course, leave it to her best friend to start worrying about her when she has her nightmares, I mean is it that obvious that she is having a nightmare?

Kim: I could feel your emotions through the bond.   
Are you having nightmares again?

Well according to the Ranger bond yes, it is.

Trini: Yeah, I had another nightmare but I’m fine now.   
Nothing to worry about.

Kim: Do you want me to come over?

Now, Trini debated this, did she really want her best friend to get out of her own warm bed and come over to her house, just because she had a nightmare about Rita again and wants to be comforted.  
Yes, yes she did.  
She quickly texted Kim 'sure' and went to open her window. It took a couple of minutes before Kim finally shows her face. She enters the room with a wide smile as she reveals a white box with polka-dots on it, filled with Trini’s favourite donuts.  
Trini’s face lights up with a smile when her eyes lock onto the box.

“Yes! You brought donuts,” Trini cheers as she makes a move to grab the box. Just as her fingers graze the box, Kimberly raises it above her head, a smirk on her face. “Okay that is not funny Kimberly,” Trini glares at her while she tries to reach the box.  
“Oh, I’m sorry but I don’t remember hearing a ‘thank you’ coming from your mouth,” Kim sasses as she pushes Trini back with a little shove, smirk still present on her face.  
“Okay thank you, Kimberly, for bringing me donuts” Trini rolls her eyes as she makes one last move for the box, but this time instead of preventing Trini from grasping the box Kim just allows her to take it so she could stop being a pouting baby.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim asks.  
"Not really"  
"Okay then"

They sat there in a comfortable silence, eating their donuts, staring out the window, enjoying the glow the moon has over the trees. The moment between the girls is beautiful and makes Kim wish she could stay like this forever with Trini. 

~~~~~

There is a knock at the door, which startles Kimberly from her movie. She sighs and gets up to answer the door quickly, so she can get back to her movie because whoever is at the door better not be one of those people who goes from door to door to try and sell stuff, she is right at the good part of the movie, like C'mon!  
As she is about to open the door, she hears a voice she hasn't heard in a long time.  
"Kimberly Ann Hart, I know you are in there, open the door and welcome me!"

Kim opens the door to reveal a young man in tight blue jeans, white top, black leatherman jacket and boots.  
Kai Anthony Hart, her twin brother who is older by 1 minute, is standing right in front of her with his arms wide open and a big smile on his face. Kim jumps into his arms and gives him a big hug, a wide smile plastered on her face.  
"Kai! It's so good to see you"   
"Well duh Kim, I mean it's me for crying out loud, I'm awesome and lovable" Kai smirks as Kim gives him a look that screams 'really'.   
"Seriously though, it's great to see you too sis," Kai smiles as he gives Kim another hug.  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you too sis,"


	2. Greetings and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna be hit right in the feels  
> ~

"Kim! Who is this good-looking piece of candy walking beside you!" Zack yelled as he, Trini, Billy and Jason see Kim walking towards them with a certain someone next to her.  
"What?! You mean you can't tell the resemblance between us, I'm  _hurt_ , Zack Taylor!" Kim shouts, becoming face to face with the Ranger gang.  
  
"Well there definitely is some resemblance between you two, like the structure of the nose, the same sharp jawline so I'm going to guess and say that either you two are siblings or are cousins," Billy observes the two in front of him, thinking that what he said is most likely correct.  
"Great guess Billy"  
"Thank you"  
  
"Well if you guys must know who this 'good-looking piece of candy' is, he is my twin brother," Kim gestures to the young man next to her.  
"Hey friends of Kimberly, I'm Kai Anthony Hart, as Kim stated I am her twin brother, older than her by  _1 minute_ , yes I do like bragging about it and yes I do use it against her whenever she is starting to act like a pouty baby or like an ass, haha I'm awesome," Kai explains, pinching Kim's cheeks causing a scowl to form on her face, earning laughs from everyone which makes Kim blush uncontrollably and answering Trini's and Zack questions.  
  
"Well, Kai it's nice to meet you, I'm Jason Scott, the apparent 'Papa bear', this here is Billy Cranston, our Cinnamon roll, Trini Gomez, our Crazy girl and Zack Taylor, our Reckless and Dangerous friend," Jason greets, pointing to each of his friends when he says their name.  
Both him and Billy smiled at Kai, while Trini gives him a salute and Zack smirks at him, thinking that he is about to get some really deep and embarrassing stories about Kim from him.  
(Yeah no he's not)  
  
"Now that the introductions are over, why don't we all go to Krispy Kreme," Kim suggests, earning nods from everyone.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So Kai, I have noticed that you and Kim are very close, which is strange because most siblings I have seen in Angel Grove don't really have this close relationship that you and Kim have, sorry that must be personal, I'll just-" Billy tries to apologize but gets cut off by Kai.  
  
"Billy! Jeez you really are a cinnamon roll, anyway I don't mind that you noticed why we are so close, in fact, I'll happy to tell why" Kai smiles, gesturing for Billy to come close so he can tell him all about his and Kim's past.  
  
~~~~  
  
_Kai has only ever been nervous TWICE in his entire life. Once when he was younger, around 8 years-old, he accidentally broke his Father's watch, he didn't know what his Father was going to do to him so hid it and to this day his Father thinks he just lost it.  
__And Twice when he received this letter from this school which teaches you how to help young kids with disabilities, the problem was the school was on the other side of the world! He didn't know whether to accept it and be away from his family or stay here in Angel Grove.  
  
__Now here he is, nervous for the third time in his life. About to tell his sister, his biggest secret, that he is Bisexual.  
__With sweat dripping down his forehead, he really hopes that Kim doesn't look at him with disgust. That Kim doesn't see him as someone different. That she sees him as the same lovable, caring, protective brother that he is, but he just has one thing more to love him for. He hopes that Kim sees him truly, the real Kai.  
  
__With his head held high, he walks up to Kim and says "I'm Bisexual,"  he let his head hung low because he knows that if he looks at her face, he will see the disgust in her eyes. "And I really hope that you will still view me as the same Kai I was just two seconds ago but just with a newly added feature," Tears are streaming down his face now. "I hope that you don't hate me and I'm so damn sorry for dumping this on you now but we're family, we're twins and you're really important to me, more important than our parents because your view about me matters more than theirs, so please," he buries his face in his hands, balling his eyes out. "Don't look at me like I'm a stranger."  
  
__And as her brother, her strong, caring, protective brother is telling her his deepest secret, Kim just looks at him with complete love and adoration in her eyes.  
__Knowing her brother is probably think that she hates him now, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Kai I love you," his eyes widen, he looks up to see Kim looking at him with love. "And I will always love you, no matter who you love or what your sexuality is."  
__And with that Kai wraps his arms around Kim's waist, holding onto her desperately. A smile plastered on his face because he knows that Kim truly does love him.  
  
__They break apart, both have tears in their eyes, smiling at each other. "I'm proud of you Kai Anthony Hart"_  
_"Thank you, Kim, thank you for accepting me for who I am, thank you for not hating me."_  
_"Kai I could never hate you, hating you would be like hating a part of me because although we may not be exactly the same, we still were made from the same womb, at the same time, and as weird as that sounds, I'm happy when you're happy and I'm sad when you're sad. We are stuck together because I can't truly be Kimberly Hart without you, without my other half, so thank you for entrusting me with this wonderful secret of yours."_  
  
_Tears are permanently streaming down their faces, both of them can't seem to stop the tears from coming but neither care because they're both smiling and laughing together._  
_"Kai I have a secret too, I am also Bisexual, I have been for a while now and it was killing me inside because I thought that you were going to hate me for being who I am, but I see you were having the same problem, so brother, tell me am I a different person to you or am I still the same Kimberly Hart that you know and love?"_  
  
_"Kimberly Ann Hart you are perfect just the way you are"_  
_"So are you, Kai" both start to pull each other in another tight, heart-warming hug._  
  
_"I love you Kai"_  
_"I love you too Kimberly"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will be coming soon so please be patient  
> ~


	3. Realizations

Kimberly doesn’t know how it happened, but she’s pretty sure she’s in love, more importantly, she’s pretty sure she’s in love with Trini Gomez.  
  
_And that terrifies her_  
  
She’s in love with Trini! Her best friend! Like how much more cliché can she get.  
  
When this realization hit her, it hit her hard! Like how did she not realize that she had feelings for the Yellow Ranger?  
  
It was a day just like any other, the sun was shining, school was shit as always (especially when two devils kept popping out of nowhere just to torment you *cough* Amanda and Harper *cough*). The gang had Ranger training as always. But today… today was different because today was the day Kim knew she was fucked.  
  
Training started off as normal, Billy and Jason were paired off to spar together, while Zack sparred with Alpha 5 and the girls were left to spar together.  
  
They started off with light jabs and kicks, and Jesus knows Kim was starring at Trini’s biceps the entire time they sparred. Every time they flexed, Kim fucking quaked inside.  
And before she even noticed, Trini sent a punch straight to her jaw thinking that Kim was going to block it but instead she effectively knocked the short-haired brunette to the ground. Making the girl see stars.  
  
“Jesus shit Kim! I’m so sorry,” Trini rushed to Kim’s side helping the girl stand up. “I thought you were going to block it.”  
  
“Ow,” Kim grimaces, rubbing at her jaw before getting back into her fighting stance. “I’m fine Trini, let's just get back to training”  
  
“Okay then _Princesa_ ” Kim visibly shudders at that nickname, she hopes no one saw that.  
  
Kim quickly glances around her to see if any of the boys noticed what had happened. Her eyes flick to Zack, who looks at her with a smirk on his face and a knowing glint in his eyes.  
_Fuck_ , Kim thought, knowing she probably going to have to explain the reason behind her distracted mind. But before that, she must survive Trini’s muscles… I mean Trini. ;)  
  
~~~~  
  
“Mind telling me what happened back there,” Zack asks straight away as soon as the others went home.  
  
Kim sighs. She really doesn’t want to talk about this right now. Especially not with Zack. Like the guy is just going to tease the absolute shit out of her.  
  
“No, not really,” she avoids his eyes, knowing that if she looks at him, she’s going to spill the beans.  
“You sure? Because I think you should,” he gives her a shit-eating grin, his eyebrows wriggling up and down.  
  
Kim rolls her eyes. She’s debating on whether she should tell him about her recent and obvious discovery (very obvious discovery) or not.  
She sighs. She knows she’s going to regret this later but there’s no point in keeping this from him. I mean if she keeps staring at Trini with that thirsty look in her eyes, then he’s going to find out eventually. Might as well tell him now.  
  
She sighs again. She really is going to regret this later.  
  
“I may or may not have a little crush on a certain Yellow Ranger,” she closes her eyes because she _so_ doesn’t want to see that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
“A little crush?” Zack questions, fully knowing that it ain’t no damn little crush.  
  
“Okay fine. A big crush, actually no it’s not even a crush, I am fully god damn in love with Trini. And I may have only realized that just before in the pit and it took me staring at her beautiful face and her sinful flexing biceps to finally figure it out! There, you happy? I told you what happened. Now either tease the shit out of me or leave me alone, so I can wallow in peace because she’ll never love me.”  
  
He stares at her. ‘Man, this girl really is her own worst critic’ he thought. “You know Kim, you actually aren’t _that_ bad of a person.”  
  
“Gee thanks Zack, I honestly don’t know what to do with that information,” Kim sarcastically says because what is she going to do with that?! ‘Oh hey Trini just wanted to let you know, I’m actually not _that_ bad of a person and dating me won’t be _that_ bad either’.  
  
“Oh Jesus bloody Christ,” Zack mutters under his breath. He really can not believe this girl. “Kim will you just shut up and listen to me,” he glares at her, daring her to speak because if she does, so help me god.  
  
“Kim what I meant by that is yeah you may have done some shitty things but that doesn’t define who you are and Trini knows that she knows you are a good person Kim. You are not the same person you were months ago, you have changed into someone better. And honestly, I think you and crazy girl will be a perfect couple.”  
  
Kim smiles. Leave it to Zack to start his ramblings about feelings like this. She and he aren’t that close like he and Trini are, so it’s nice to have moments like these with him. It’s like having another brother.  
  
Speaking of brothers, she has one she needs to get home to before he sends out a search party to look for her.  
  
“Thanks, Zack,” Kim gets up from her spot, dusting herself off. “I really needed to hear that but still I don’t think Trini would go out with someone like me, even if I’m not the same person I was before. Anyway, I got to go, I have a brother I need to get home to, so see you tomorrow,” and with that Kim walks in the direction of her home.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kim realizes as soon as she steps into that house of hers, she’s got some explaining to do.  
And she really doesn’t want to explain to her brother what she and her friends do every day after school.  
  
Like how are you going to explain to your brother that you are a freaking Power Ranger?! He’s gonna think you’re damn crazy.  
  
Kim sighs, she better come up with something fast.  
  
She opens the door and steps into the house quietly. Trying not to alert her brother. She looks around but finding no one, breathing out a sigh of relief, she quickly runs up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Just as she reaches the top, she is face to face with none other than her brother Kai. ‘Shit’ she thought. ‘So much for being sneaky.’  
  
“Where were you?” Kai’s eyes bore into Kim’s. He not really asking where she was, he’s more like demanding. (We all know he’s a protective little bean).  
  
Kim immediately straightens herself up, trying to not act suspicious. “Oh hey Kai, how you doing? Why are you here at the top of the stairs and not at the bottom, in the living room watching your favourite show?”  
  
He gives her a pointed look because really? How is he just going to watch a show and not worry about where his sister is? ‘This girl’ he thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
“C’mon, get to the living room because you have some explaining to do,” he grabs her hand, dragging her down the stairs to the living room, while she’s groaning because man.  
  
This is not going to end well.  
  
As she prepares herself for her doom, she just wishes her brother won’t tease her too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the 3rd Chapter hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 4 is coming soon  
> ~


	4. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> ~

Kim sits across from Kai, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
“Well?” he questions, really hoping that Kim just tells him where she was because honestly, he already has enough reasons for him to be worried about her. He doesn’t need another.  
  
“Uh… I just came to the realization that I’m in love-” Kim starts off but gets interrupted by Kai.  
  
“Hold up, love? You’re in love?” his eyes widen, his sister is in love!  
  
“Yes, I-”  
  
“Oh my shit, my sister is in love, holy crap! Who are they? Please tell me it’s not somebody like Ty because Kim honey, he was absolutely revolting, and I can’t believe you dated him.”  
  
“Hey! Ty wasn’t _that_ bad”  
  
Kai gives her a look, like honey what? Kim rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw “Okay fine, I didn’t know what the hell I was thinking when I decided to date Ty.”  
  
“Anyway… who is it? I need to know,” Kai asks, desperate to know the name of who has Kim’s heart.  
He just wants to talk… to this person. (And maybe slightly threaten). To see if they’re good for his sister. Because most of the people he knows are nowhere near good enough for his sister.  
  
Most of them.  
  
“Yeah, I’m not telling you their name,” Kim crosses her arms, making it final.  
  
Kai really wishes he didn’t have to resort to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He looks straight into Kim’s eyes and gives his famous puppy eyes.  
  
She tries to resist but Kim just can’t seem to say no to those damn eyes, “You’re annoying, you know that right?”  
  
He smirks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Kim rolls her eyes, Kai and his damn smirk.  
“Well if you so desperately need to know who they are. It’s… uh… it’s Trini,” she blushes because she can’t believe she just admitted that to Kai.  
  
“Trini? As in your best friend Trini Gomez? The tiny, gay, adorable mess Trini Gomez?”  
  
“Yes that Trini Gomez, I’m pretty sure there’s only one Trini Gomez in Angel Grove, also if she heard you say that she’d probably kill you”  
  
“Meh, I know” He shrugs, not really caring about that because the only thing he cares about is that Kim is in love! With Trini!  
  
“So… how exactly did you figure out you’re in love with Trini,” Kai asks.  
  
Kim freezes, _Shit_ , how is she going to explain to him how she figured it out without giving away what she and her friends do all afternoon after school. _Hurry up and make a lie up!_ She yelled at herself.  
  
“Uh… well I was staring at her face because you know she’s beautiful so how could I not stare at her and then I was looking at her biceps, she was flexing them subconsciously, so that raised some alarms in my head.”  
  
He stared at her, “so you were gone for hours because you were in a Bisexual panic?”  
  
“Uh yeah?”  
  
He laughs because Jesus he is going to tease his sister for the longest time. “Are you going to tell her?”  
  
She shakes her head, “No”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to, because she doesn’t feel the same way about me,” she says with such sadness in her voice.  
  
“But what if she d-”  
  
“She doesn’t Kai”  
  
“And how do you know that?” He questions her because you never know, maybe Trini does feel the same about Kim.  
  
“I know because 1, she has never shown interest in anyone and 2, I’m a horrible person so it would make sense that she wouldn’t be with me,” Kim says with certainty in her voice.  
  
He looks into Kim’s eyes and thinks, _why do you have to be so hard on yourself?_ “Kim, you are amazing okay? Anyone would be lucky to be with you, and when you finally figure that Trini loves you back, I’m going to say, ‘I told you so’ because I’m right all the time.”  
  
Kim looks unconvinced. “Yeah but that’s never going to happen.”  
  
Kai shrugs, “Fine don’t believe me but when you and Trini do get together, I’m planning your wedding, deal?”  
  
She throws a couch pillow at him.  
  
“No, you’re not”  
  
~~~~  
  
Trini thought that today was going to be a normal day for her.  
  
Or as normal as it gets because for some reason Kim has started acting weird around her.  
  
Anyway, what started off as a normal day for Trini turned out to be a day unlike any other.  
Today was the day she met the most beautiful girl in English class.  
  
Tommy Oliver.  
  
She blushes as the girl sends her a wink in class. Hold on what is this that she is feeling? She can’t really be crushing on the other girl, already can she? She looks back at Tommy and realises yeah, she can have a crush on her already.  
  
Unaware that these feelings she is having for Tommy is going to put a slight strain on her friendship with Kimberly. Unaware that she’s going to break Kimberly’s heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
“Hey guys, I would like you to meet Tommy Oliver, she’s new to school so I thought she could hang out with us,” Trini introduces Tommy to the gang.  
  
Jason and Billy both give Tommy a smile and wave, while Zack smirks and thrusts out his hand, asking for a hand shake, “Welcome to hell.”  
  
Tommy laughs, shaking his hand “It’s nice to meet you guys”  
  
And Kim… well Kim just gives the girl a look before saying “Nice to meet you, Tommy”  
  
The other girl smirks, “Nice to meet you too”  
The two girls stare at each other, having a battle in their eyes.  
  
Kim’s eyes flicker to Trini, hoping that the girl doesn’t notice the battle she and Tommy are having, before coming back to Tommy’s eyes.  
  
Tommy’s smirk becomes wider as she saw Kim’s eyes flick over to Trini before they rest back on her own.  
  
_Looks like it’s time to mess with the Power Rangers._


	5. Feelings Suck

Trini sits on her bed, bored out of her mind. There’s a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about her, but Trini just couldn’t stop herself.  
  
In the two weeks that she learnt about her, Trini is just in love with Tommy Oliver. From her bright smile to her big beautiful green eyes.  
  
Everything about Tommy was just so mesmerising to her. She’s just so beautiful to Trini. Maybe even more beautiful than Kimberly, (yes, she has noticed her best friend is pretty, but she only thinks of Kim as a friend).  
  
There’s just something about her that makes Trini want to just hold her and never let go. She really loves the attention she is getting from Tommy. It was addicting. No one has ever paid attention to her the way Tommy has. (Girl what?!)  
  
The girl sends her cute little messages in class like ‘hope your day is going great’ or ‘you look beautiful today’. Trini may not show anyone she’s a big softie and a romantic but with Tommy, she’ll make the exception.  
  
Now she does get those kinds of messages from Kimberly but when it’s from Tommy it’s just much more special.  
  
She really has fallen in love with Tommy. And she’s 100% okay with that.  
  
~~~~  
  
Both Trini and Kimberly are sitting Kimberly’s bed. Studying for their Bio test that’s coming up. Which will probably kill them both.  
  
The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable. It was actually quite peaceful. It’s just… Trini was distracted by texts from a certain green-eyed girl…  
  
Tommy: Want to go get donuts later?  
  
Trini: Only if you’re buying.  
  
Tommy: Alright.  
  
Trini smiled, excited to be spending time with Tommy later. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kim, so with a heavy heart, she asked, “Care to share with me what’s got you smiling?”  
  
Trini looks over at her and blushed, feeling embarrassed that she got caught. “Oh, it’s just Tommy,” she sighs dreamily. “She asked me if I wanted to go get donuts with her.”  
  
Kim doesn’t know what to say to that. She feels like she hasn’t seen the Yellow Ranger much lately. She’s been spending most of her time with Tommy. Kim feels like she’s losing the girl she loves.  
  
She decides to ignore her feelings to answer Trini, “Really? That’s nice, I’ve noticed that you two have been hanging out a lot lately.”  
  
Trini winces at that. _Maybe I shouldn’t go with Tommy. I have been neglecting my friends lately, especially Kim, just to hang out with Tommy._  
  
“Sorry about that, it’s just she’s so fun to hang out with, I’ll cancel plans with her, I’ve been cancelling on you and the guys a lot and I feel like a shitty friend, so after we finish studying we can go wherever you like”  
  
“Trini if you want to go hang out with Tommy then go ahead, the guys and I understand that you want to spend your time with her. Just don’t shove your new friendship in our faces alright?”  
  
Trini looks at her unconvinced then sighs. “Okay”  
  
They finish studying, quickly packing up before Trini makes a move for the window. But before she can open it, Kim pulls her into a hug. “See you later”  
  
The shorter girl returns the hug. “Yeah see you.” She opens the window, grabs her bag and leaves. Leaving Kimberly alone in her thoughts. _Trini what happened to us?_  
  
She sighs before leaving her room and walking down the stairs. Greeted by the sight of her brother. “Kim, where’s Trini?”  
  
“She left already,” she says rather sharply, walking into the kitchen, leaving Kai to wonder what’s going on with his sister.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jason: You okay Kim? Your emotions are going haywire in the bond.  
  
Billy: Hi Kimberly, I can feel your negative emotions. Would you like the others and I to come over to cheer you up?  
  
Zack: I’m coming over.  
  
Kim smiles, leave it to the boys to try and see if she needs support. Man does she love the boys. The boys are such sweethearts, especially Billy but he’s always been one.  
  
Knowing Zack won’t leave her alone until she feels better, she goes to open her window to let him in. And sends Jason and Billy texts, telling them that she’s alright.  
  
Zack appears five minutes later, jumping through her window with Kim’s favourite food in his hand, Pink and Yellow frosted donuts.  
  
“Hey Kim, what’s got you sad?” he asks, noticing the gloomy look on her face.  
  
Kim scoffs and rolls her eyes, _if only you knew_ , “I’m fine Zack, thanks for the donuts, but I just want to be left alone, please.”  
  
He frowns, knowing damn well that she’s not fine. He sighs, _why does she have to be so difficult?_ Looking at her in the eyes, silently saying ‘I know you need me.’  
  
Realizing that he’s not going to leave any time soon, Kim pats the spot next to her. Asking for him to sit down. Because honestly, she’s not ready to face her problems. She just really needs a presence next to her before she starts talking.  
  
Zack moves from his spot near the window and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug. “I just want to help.”  
  
Kim tries not to shake in his arms, trying and failing to keep the tears from falling. Holding onto him for dear life, Kim breathes in his comforting scent.  
  
“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> ~


	6. Blood and Flower Petals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have seen this coming.

Kim doesn’t know how, but a month flew by and a few things were discovered.  
  
1\. Kai and Kim’s friends are getting along so well that he feels like he knew them his entire life.  
2\. Tommy is the new Green Power Ranger.  
3\. Kim’s pretty sure Tommy likes Trini as well.  
4\. Kim always feels a sting in her heart every time Trini looks at Tommy with affection.  
  
She doesn’t know what those stings in her heart mean, but it hurts like hell. Like what did she do to her body for this to happen?  
  
_Maybe it will go away after a while_ , she thought. Not really knowing the full extent of what’s happening to her.  
  
The bell rings, indicating that 4th period has started, Crap, she runs to class hoping that the teacher comes late because she seriously doesn’t need her parents and Kai on her ass, oh and it’s Monday, _Mondays suck. Why couldn’t it be Friday?_  
She walks to Biology class, sitting in her seat, noticing that the Yellow Ranger is not in her seat behind Kim. She decided to text her to see where the girl was.  
  
Kim: Hey, where are you?  
  
She waited a few minutes but got nothing back. This worried her, Trini always answered her. She decided to send Trini another text, but the teacher walked in, demanding all phones were off and put away. _I guess I’ll just text her after class._  
  
~~~~  
  
Kim walks to the table she and the rest of the Ranger gang claim as theirs, only to find that both Trini _and_ Tommy are not present.  
  
“Hey have any of you guys seen Trini or Tommy, I didn’t see Trini in Bio,” she asks as soon as she gets to the table.  
  
Jason looks up from his tray, “No, I haven’t seen them at all today,” he says before returning back to his food.  
  
“I haven’t seen them either,” Billy answers, tinkering with a device on his lap. (Billy is my son, I love him).  
  
Zack feels sweat dripping down the side of his face because he _knows_. He knows where they are. But he just can’t bring himself to tell Kim, he doesn’t want her heart to break. So, he lies.  
  
“Zack?”  
  
His eyes shoot to Kim’s before they come to rest on his food. “Uh no… I haven’t seen them.”  
  
Kim sits down and sighs, wondering where the hell Trini is.  
  
And Zack… Zack feels so guilty. He should’ve told Kim where Trini and Tommy are, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to see the look on Kim’s face if he told her where the girls are.  
  
~~~~  
  
_Trini and Zack are sitting on top of a train cart. Staring out at the world.  
  
It’s beautiful this time of day, with the sun setting on the horizon, all the colours of the sky are popping out before the sun disappears to bring on the darkness the moon gives to the sky.  
  
The moment between them is nice and peaceful, which is weird for them because whenever they’re together they either want to do some crazy shit or try to bite each other’s head off.  
  
She sighs, what has she got to lose?  
  
“Yo Homeboy?” she calls out.  
  
Zack’s attention on the sky now comes to rest on his best friend. “Yeah?”  
  
Trini takes in a deep breath. “I think I’m in love.”  
  
His eyes widen, eyebrows raised. This is sudden, normally Trini doesn’t like to talk about feelings. Especially feelings of Love. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I am”  
  
Zack looks at her, like really looks at her, he sees a smile on her face and love and sincerity in her eyes. He is now producing a smile of his own, his eyes soft. It’s nice to see his best friend smiling and in love.  
  
“May I know who it is?” he asks, really hoping she says, Kimberly, because 1. His OTP will happen and 2. Jason will owe him $20.  
  
With a big smile on her face, Trini says “It’s Tommy”  
  
His eyes widen, and his mouth goes dry. ‘Oh no,' he thought, ‘this is not good.’ He swallows, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. “You’re in love with Tommy?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“That’s… that’s good, I’m happy for you Crazy girl”  
  
She looks at him, “Thanks Zack,” smile ever still present on her face before she looks back at the horizon.  
  
Zack gulps because, with this information, Kimberly is well… Kim is going to shatter at this news. He hopes Kim won’t be too shattered at this, he hopes Kim can move on and find someone who will love her.  
  
“When are you going to confess to Tommy?”  
  
“I’m thinking of confessing to Tommy right after I leave your ass, and if she says yes then I’m going to take her on a date on Monday,” she declares.  
  
“Seriously and skip school?” he looks at her with disbelief.  
  
“Yep,” she gets up, walking off the cart and running to Tommy’s house. “See ya Homeboy!” she shouts out to him.  
  
Zack sighs before laying down on the train cart. ‘Kim prepare to get your heart broken’ he thought to himself before sitting up and walking in the direction of his home.  
  
Why does the world have to be so cruel?_  
  
~~~~  
  
Kim arrives at Trini’s house, needing answers on why Trini hasn’t texted or called her back. Like rude!  
  
She walks up to the door and rings the door bell. It’s a minute before the door opens and shows a woman who looks like an older version of Trini. Mrs Gomez.  
  
“Hello Mrs Gomez, I’m Kimberly Hart, I’m one of Trini’s friends and I was wondering if you know where she is?”  
  
“Nice to meet you Kimberly, but I don’t know where Trini is, all she said to me today was that she had an important thing scheduled for today and just left,” Mrs Gomez tells her.  
  
This confuses Kim, _what was so important that she had to skip school?_ “Oh, okay then, sorry for bothering you, Mrs Gomez.”  
  
“Oh it’s okay Kimberly, it’s so good to see Trini having such nice friends,” Mrs Gomez smiles at Kim before shutting the door, leaving Kimberly in her thoughts.  
  
_Where are you Trini? And what was so important that you had to skip school?_  
  
Kim leaves Trini’s house deciding to go get donuts because honestly, she really needs them.  
  
~~~~  
  
“I had a fun time today,” Tommy says, holding Trini’s hand.  
  
Trini smiles at her, “I did too,” they walk out of Krispy Kreme, smiles on their faces. (More like a smirk for Tommy).  
  
They both stare into each other’s eyes before leaning in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  
  
Unaware that Kim turned the corner, her eyes landing on them. Her eyes locking onto Tommy’s as she smirks at Kim, deepening her kiss with Trini.  
  
With her heart breaking into a million pieces. Kim runs.  
  
~~~~  
  
She knew something like this was going to happen.  
So why did it hurt so much?  
  
Why did it hurt when Kim witnessed Trini falling in love with someone else when she witnessed Tommy and Trini kissing? She should be happy for her, right?  
  
_Why did I ever think I ever had a chance with her?_ Kim yells at herself. She knew Trini was never going to love her, so why is she so surprised that Trini fell in love with Tommy, the signs were all there.  
  
All the times Trini looked at Tommy with so much emotion, with so much love. She should have known. She should have seen this coming. Trini Gomez will just never love Kimberly Hart.  
  
The sting in her heart became much worse, it hurts so much that she’s clutching at her chest, bending over, trying to make the pain hurt less.  
  
She feels something coming up her throat, begging to be out.  
  
She starts coughing uncontrollably before that same something comes out of her throat and onto the concrete below her.  
  
All Kim can see is _Blood_ and _Flower petals?_  
  
What is happening to her?


	7. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally updated!  
> ~

_It hurts._  
  
It hurts like hell. Trying to get home, while coughing up blood and flower petals proves to be a difficult task. Especially if you’re trying to hide what’s happening to you from other people.  
  
Clutching at her chest desperately, Kim ducks into the next alley she sees, throwing up. This time, all she throws up is a weird looking flower thing. She picks it up, (gross I know) it’s long with pink swinging strings of blooms that look like it’s drooping with green leaves around it.  
  
She immediately drops it. _That thing came out of me! How is that possible?!_ She pulls out her phone from her pocket. Describing the plant below her into her phone, needing to find out what it is.  
  
Love Lies Bleeding. (Hopelessness or Hopeless Love).  
  
What the hell! First, she’s fucking coughing up blood and flower petals. That’s fucking crazy! Second, she’s coughing again but all that’s coming up is this full bloody plant/flower. Holy shit. Third, this flower is a Love Lies Bleeding and it means Hopeless Love.  
  
Hopeless  
  
Love  
  
The world just fucking hates her! Like what the fuck is happening to her. And why is it happening to her! Why couldn’t the Universe just leave her alone?  
  
All she wanted to do was find Trini. But guess what? She found a lot more. And now this is happening. Why?!  
  
You know what? She doesn’t even want to know why, Kim just wants to go home, sleep, wake up and hopefully find out that this is just a bad dream. A really bad dream.  
  
Wincing as her heart gave her another sting, Kim picks the plant back up and shoves it into her pocket, walking out of the alley. As she’s walking home, Kim also hopes that what she saw today was a bad dream too.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hanahaki Disease.  
  
Yesterday wasn’t a bad dream. It was reality. Kim woke up, still with the pain in her heart. She grabbed her phone that morning, typing in what happened and her symptoms. And now here she is.  
  
With the plant in a box, deciding to collect all the different types of flowers she’ll be coughing up for the rest of her life. Kim’s at her desk, in her usual clothes for the day, her hair still a little wet from her shower, staring at her phone with disbelief. Her phone telling her that she has the Hanahaki Disease. Which is caused by unrequited love, can only be cured if the person she loves, truly loves her back or she can get it surgically removed which will make her lose all feelings of love (so fuck that) or she can die.  
  
Thank-fucking-you Universe. You fucking suck.  
  
_I guess I’m stuck with this disease until death._ Kim remarks to herself because let’s face it. Trini’s never going to love her back so that version of the cure is gone and getting it surgically removed and losing all feelings of love is a big NO because that would fucking suck.  
  
So she’s stuck with this until she dies. Great.  
  
Getting up from her spot at her desk, Kim makes her way out of her room and down the stairs, hoping that the Universe just takes it easy on her for once.  
  
~~~~  
  
Fuck you Universe.  
  
Of-fucking-course.  
  
Of course, something bad was going to happen today. What did she expect? “Honestly Kim haven’t you learned anything, the Universe is a bitch,” Kim mumbles to herself.  
  
Now there’s a fire. A fire. She hates fire, mostly because she almost died from fire surrounding her in her last battle. _Shit_.  
  
But now she can’t complain because she’s needed by the people who are still stuck in the building and the people who are outside, waiting for their loved ones to return to them safely. Jason and the others are beside her with determination all over their faces.  
  
They’re all in their Armor, running towards the burning building. Jason runs into the building first, followed by Billy then Zack and Tommy. Kim hesitates because the fire is up close and personal to Kim and becomes too much for her, Trini senses her hesitation, slowing down a little, looking over her shoulder, giving her a comforting nod of her head.  
  
Kim nods back at her, watching Trini turn back to face the building, running into it. Kim breathes in deep before running into the building, calming her nerves down enough to help save lives.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, Kim managed to stay calm long enough to save people from the building before it finally collapses from the fire.  
  
The Power Rangers getting praised for their help, receiving ‘thank you’ from anyone who was in the building or from the people whose loved ones were in it.  
  
The Rangers leave one by one. Kim was the last one to leave, watching over the people, seeing the relief on their faces. Seeing their smiles as they’re grateful for their loved ones returning to them safely and unharmed.  
  
Kim lets out a smile of her own. _At least one good thing happened to me. If being a Ranger means I get to see the peoples’ smiling faces as we help them out, I wouldn’t mind jumping into dangerous situations for them._ She leaves smile still on her face as she hides, her Armor disappearing before she walks home. _I love being a Ranger._  
  
~~~~  
  
“Kimberly Ann Hart! You have got some explaining to do!” Kai shouts out, hearing the front door open, signalling that Kim has returned home.  
  
Now you’re probably wondering what the hell he’s talking about, what does Kim have to explain?  
  
Well, she has to explain how the fuck did she become a freaking Power Ranger! And her friends! Yeah, he knows.  
  
It’s pretty god damn obvious!  
  
She and her friends all have the specific colours that they always wear. Jason = Red, Billy = Blue, Trini = Yellow, Zack = Black, Tommy = Green and Kim = Pink (obviously). All six of them leave to god knows where and don’t come back until it’s late. And with bruises and little cuts no less!  
  
With a confused look on her face, Kim asks “What is it that I need to explain?”  
  
Kai glares at her, his eyes yelling out ‘you know exactly what you need to explain.’ “You need to explain to me how _exactly_ you and your friends became the bloody Power Rangers and don’t even ask how I know because it’s pretty obvious.”  
  
_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Kim internally shouts. _I am so screwed. God help me._ “Uhm… what? I’m… uh… I’m not a Power Ranger, what ever gave you that idea?”  
  
He looks at her in the eyes. “Oh, I don’t know maybe I figured it out because 1. You and your friends have the _exact_ same colours as the Power Rangers and they’re all crazy about their colours, especially you Kim the Pink Princess. And 2. You guys always, after school, go somewhere to do fighting skills or some shit like that and always come home with bruises and cuts! You aren’t exactly subtle when it comes to trying to conceal them.”  
  
Sighing, Kim just thinks. _Can’t really argue with his logic. Seriously though I thought I was actually good at hiding my wounds and bruises. But I guess not._  
  
“Look Kai, I really don’t want to explain how I became a Power Ranger, it’s a long story. And I had a long day and just want to collapse on my bed,” She rants out rather quickly.  
  
Kai sighs. “Fine but first thing tomorrow morning, you’re telling me how you became a Power Ranger.”  
  
“Okay”  
  
She makes a move for the stairs when her brother places his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“By the way Kim, I think it’s pretty fucking cool that you’re a Superhero.” He smiles.  
  
She smirks at him. “I know.”  
  
~~~~  
  
The coughing started again.  
  
Kim settled down in bed, getting nice and comfortable, getting some well earned rest, everything is peaceful but then her body decided, ‘yeah fuck that’, and she went into a coughing fit.  
  
But she really shouldn’t be so surprised because as she stated before the Universe hates her.  
  
Getting out of bed, leaving her room and entering the bathroom, Kim hunches over the sink, painting it in her blood. _Why does it hurt so much?_  
  
Maybe she should just give up. Maybe she should just try and move on from Trini but no matter what, she just can’t stop herself from loving Trini. She’s so damn in love with her. Her heart belongs to Trini now. Even if Trini doesn’t feel the same about her. She’ll gladly do anything to keep Trini smiling. And although this disease will make her suffer, it’s worth it because Trini will be happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim is collecting all the flowers she coughs up because she can and because she wants to see how long she can go before she (might) give up and get the disease surgically removed.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> ~


	8. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know this update took a long time but I just got hit with writer's block and on top of that I was super sick, I was planning of publishing 2 chapters but that didn't happen so very sorry for that!  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> ~

“So?” Kai stares at her, waiting for a response from her.  
  
Kim has sweat sliding down the side of her face. _I still can’t believe he found out!_ She sighs knowing that she’s not going anywhere any time soon if she doesn’t start talking.  
  
Kai finds it amusing, watching his sister struggle to find words to say. “Are you going to tell me or what?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kim finds her voice. “I’m going to give you the short story because I can’t be fucked getting into details, alright?”  
  
Kai raises his eyebrows, waiting for Kim to tell him the story. “Alright.”  
  
Kim takes in a deep breath, “Okay so, I was at the lake near the mines, Jason found me, we went to the mines, where Billy blew up the side of the mountain or something, which led to Trini yelling at us, then the mountain wall thing she was on, collapsed. Zack then saw what was in the mountain, grabbed a pickaxe and dug through it. We found our Power Ranger coins. Police came so we ran. I was about to follow Jason and Billy, but I saw Trini alone, so I decided to follow her-”  
  
“Wait so you’re telling me, that you were smitten over Trini before you guys even knew each other?” Kai says, covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh but struggling to keep it in.  
  
Kim blushes, “It’s not my fault Trini’s cute and adorable up close,” she muttered.  
  
He chuckled. “You may continue.”  
  
Still flustered, Kim continues on with the story, “Anyway, I followed Trini, we ran for a good while before Billy and Jason came with the van, they picked us up, we booked it for the train tracks. Zack jumped on top of the van along the way, pulled him inside. A train was coming so Billy drove as fast as he could, looked like we were going to make it. We didn’t. Getting hit by a train hurts like hell. I woke up the next day, completely unharmed and with new strange powers.”  
  
“Whoa, that’s awesome,” Kai said, with awe in his voice.  
  
“I know right?” Kim smirked. “I found Billy and Jason at school and we made our way to the mines, where we found Zack and Trini. But Trini made a run for it, so Zack and I ran after her. I got to her first, we stopped at the top of a gorge. I tried talking to her, but she was having none of it, so she jumped across the gorge. She made it. The others came up behind me, we all made a jump for it, but Billy didn’t make it, he fell into the water below. He survived. We all jumped into the water, found Billy then found a spaceship, we went inside. A robot named Alpha 5 found us and scared us, he led us to a talking wall who is Zordon. Zordon then told us we were the Power Rangers. So, bam! That’s how we became the Power Rangers.” She takes in a deep breath because damn her lungs hurt!  
  
“Wow,” Kai breathes out, speechless. “How long ago was this?”  
  
“Like 5 months ago.”  
  
Kai’s eyes widen. 5 months! Wow, if he had a secret like that, he probably wouldn’t have made it to 5 months. I mean 1 month yeah, he would’ve kept it for that long. But 5 months? Oh, heck to the no. He probably would have cracked because honestly, he wouldn’t have handled that kind of burden, without someone close to him knowing.  
  
One thing does confuse him though. Where does Tommy fit in this? Cause so far, she has said everybody’s name except Tommy’s. “Uh… where does Tommy fit in this? Like when does she come in?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kim just says, “Oh she wasn’t there when we found our coins, she came to us, like a month ago all macho and shit, and told us she was the 6th Ranger.”  
  
“Oh. Okay then.” He mumbles out, he can tell that Kim doesn’t really like talking about Tommy, but he doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t know how to ask why she doesn’t like her without upsetting Kim. So, he keeps his mouth shut.  
  
“Well I got to tell you, you being a Power Ranger is pretty fucking dope.” He grins at her. “My sister is a Superhero!”  
  
Kim just smiles at Kai, standing up and giving him a hug before she goes up stairs to her room.  
  
Watching his sister leave the room, Kai sighs before letting his head fall back onto the couch.  
  
_Oh, Kim. What’s going on with you?_  
  
~~~~  
  
So Trini has barely seen Kim lately.  
  
She feels like the girl is avoiding her, which is weird because she knows they didn’t have a fight.  
  
So what is going on with Kim?  
  
Every time Trini goes up to Kim, the girl always makes these stupid little excuses that she forgot something or that she needs to be somewhere and leaves. Kim is really getting on her nerves. She decides to corner her and finally get some damn answers she desperately needs because she misses her best friend.  
  
She really wants Kim to be there when she announces that she and Tommy are dating to the Rangers. But she’s proving to be really difficult because the girl just won’t stay put!  
  
_You know what I’ll just announce it at training today, that way she would have no choice but to stay because Jason is pretty strict on us training._ Yep, that’s what Trini will do. Right after she corners Kim and get her answers.  
  
The bell goes. Bio is over, and Trini is rushing out of class before Kim, so she can drag her into an empty class room.  
  
She waits behind the door, peeking out of the window looking for Kim. 2 minutes later, she spots Kim walking near the class room door, she quickly opens it, grabs Kim’s hand, pulling her in, putting herself between Kim and the door. Trapping the girl. _Perfect._  
  
Kim just stands there. Surprised look on her face because she thought she was Trini free but apparently not. She shifts from foot to foot. Clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Trini stands before Kim. Foot tapping at the floor aggressively, arms crossed over her chest, angry look on her face. “Well?”  
  
Kim looks everywhere but Trini. Not really wanting to see the intense stare on the shorter girl’s face. “Well, what?”  
  
Scoffing, Trini glares at her hard. “You know what Kim. Ms ‘I forgot something, I’ll be right back but ends up never showing up again.’ Or Ms ‘I got somewhere to be but really, I don’t, I just don’t want to be near you right now.’ C’mon Kim, what’s going on? Why are you avoiding me?”  
  
Kim feels really guilty. She shouldn’t let her petty feelings get in the way of her friendship with Trini. It's just… she’s so god damn in love with her.  
  
But obviously, she can’t tell that to Trini.  
  
“Look, I’m just going through some difficult things right now,” she says, after finally finding her voice.  
  
Difficult things? What difficult things? Why is Trini only hearing about this now? Why hasn’t Kim told her about it? Does she not trust Trini or something?  
  
“…Oh, really? Why didn’t you tell me, Kim? You know I would help you with anything that’s bothering you,” Trini’s eyes soften. Her arms dropped to the side of her.  
  
“You know what Trini, there are situations in my life where you can’t help me.” _Not when you’re in love with her_. “And this is one of them.” Kim’s head is turned to the side, not bearing to see the look on Trini’s face.  
  
She works up enough courage to walk past Trini and leave the room. Leaving the shorter girl alone in the class room, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
She speeds walks, her head down, trying not to let anyone she walks past see the tears in her eyes. But she ends up bumping into someone. And judging by the green shoes, she’s pretty sure she knows who it is.  
  
Tommy fucking Oliver stands before her, a stupid smirk on her face. “Well if it isn’t _Princess Pink_.” Kim flinches at her words. “How is your problem going? I mean, it must be very hard to deal with when you’re coughing up _all that blood_ and I believe coughing up flowers can’t be good too.”  
  
Kim steps back from Tommy, speechless, her eyes wide. “What? … what are you talking about?” She can’t move. She’s frozen in place, not believing what she’s hearing.  
  
Taking advantage of her frozen state, Tommy walks up to Kim, shoulder to shoulder, leaning in and whispering in her ear. “I make it my mission to know everything about you and the other Rangers. And I plan on making you suffer for a long time.” She walks away from Kim, making the short-haired brunette terrified for her life.  
  
Shaking herself out of her frozen state, Kim rushes out of the hallway and out of the school. Running towards the mines for training. Ignoring the extreme pain in her heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
“Hey, Kimberly Hart,” Billy waves at her when she joins himself, Jason and Zack.  
  
“Billy, when are you going to start calling me Kim?” She smiles at him, waving back in his direction.  
  
He shrugs at her before turning to face Jason. Jason grins at him, turning to face Kim. “Kim, where are Trini and Tommy?”  
  
“Oh, they’ll be here shortly,” Her voice wavers slightly, she walks up to the edge of the gorge. “Well, I’ll meet you guys in the ship.” She jumps into the water below, not caring if the boys are going to follow her or if they’re going to wait for the other two.  
  
Noticing the way her voice wavered, Zack jumps into the water after her. Going to see if the girl is alright.  
  
Walking into the ship, he sees that the girl isn’t there, so he walks in the direction of the pit. Arriving there, he notices that Kim already has putties fighting her. Which is weird because normally if she arrives before him or any of the other she always waits. But apparently, she doesn’t feel like waiting today.  
  
“Are you alright there Kim?” He asks cautiously, trying not to scare the girl.  
  
Defeating the last few of the putties, Kim turns to face him. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Well, it’s just that you’ve been acting rather strange lately.”  
  
“Zack, look I rather not talk about it right now, especially when we’re about to train with the other. Can we talk later?”  
  
“Okay, sure.”  
  
The others finally join them. They split off into pairs, Jason with Billy, Tommy with Trini and Zack with Kimberly. They spar for a good half hour before getting to the putties. During this time both Trini and Kim avoid looking in each other’s direction. Kim also ignores the looks Tommy is sending her. The green-eyed girl is really starting to annoy Kim.  
  
15 minutes later. Kim is coughing. Badly. It came out of nowhere and it’s scaring the other Rangers, (except Tommy of course).  
  
_Oh no, please no. Not now, I don’t want any of them to know what’s happening to me. They can’t know_. But no matter what she does to stop herself from coughing, her body is just not responding to her.  
  
It's not long until she coughs up blood. Her eyes widen. _No. No. No!_ She clutches at her chest, using her other hand to cover her mouth.  
  
The others (except Tommy) look at her with disbelief. How long has she coughed up blood for? Why didn’t Kim tell any of them?  
  
Struggling to keep the blood at bay, cringing at the metallic taste in her mouth, Kim spits out even more blood, falling to a knee. Staring at the ground, avoiding the looks on their faces.  
  
“Kim?” Trini’s voice breaks a little, her eyes not believing what they’re seeing. Her face full of fear.  
  
Kim looks up to see the absolute fear on all their faces, but Trini’s face is the most fearful.  
  
She opens her mouth to speak but all that escapes her throat is more blood. And she passes out. Her body finally stops putting up a fight. The last thing she sees is Trini’s fearful eyes before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter hurt a lot.  
> Chapter 9 will be published in the next 4 or 5 days, hopefully.  
> ~


	9. Surprises

Kim’s eyes flutter, slowly opening her dark brown eyes to adjust to the bright light coming from the window. She groans as she sits up, rubbing her hand on her forehead.  
  
She scans around the room, where her eyes meet another set of eyes, green eyes. Tommy Oliver’s eyes.  
  
“It’s about time you woke up, _Princess_ ,” says the green-eyed girl, grinning evilly.  
  
A couple of muffled words escape from the short-haired girl’s mouth. None of which were understandable. Tommy continues talking, saying “If I were you, I would hurry up and die because then I might just be able to finally destroy the other Rangers. Also, what makes you think that Trini would ever be into someone like you. With you’re boring brown eyes and brown hair complex. I would be surprised if anyone, would ever be interested in you. After all, you are only Kimberly Hart. The girl that ruined her best friend and her old relationship. Trini would never be interested in you, you’re nothing.”  
  
She stands up, proud of what she has said and walks out of the room, leaving Kim speechless.  
  
After a few minutes, a soft knock is heard, as the door opens slightly to reveal a scared, worried Trini. “Hey… um, how are you feeling?”  
  
Kim faintly smiles, then goes back to a straight face, remembering what Tommy said to her before. _Trini would never be interested in you. You’re nothing._ Her voice just haunts her.  
  
Kim pushes away her words. Trying to focus on what Trini is saying. “- Came in here to check on you.” Trini’s voice fades again. Until Kimberly is startled by a serious looking Trini. “Kim? Did you hear anything I just said?”  
  
Kim looks over at Trini, takes in a deep breath, releases it then says, “Trini, I have something to tell you.” Trini looks at her with concern.  
  
“What is it? Are you okay?”  
  
“Trini, it’s not about me. It’s about Tommy.”  
  
Trini stares at her. Confusion was written all over her face. “What about Tommy?”  
  
Kim swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. “Tommy is dangerous, Trini. She’s more than dangerous, she’s evil. She’s planning on destroying me. But not just me, she’s planning on destroying us, all of us. And I know it sounds like I’m crazy, but I am telling the truth.”  
  
Trini looks at Kimberly in pity. “You hit your head pretty hard, Kimberly. There is no way Tommy is dangerous.”  
  
“You gotta believe me! She is not who you think she is. She’s-” Kimberly is cut off by Trini.  
  
“Look, Kim. Whatever this nonsense is over, it needs to stop. Now.”  
  
“Nonsense?” Kimberly starts getting angry now. “I am not talking any nonsense, what I’m saying is true. And I know it will hurt you to believe it. But it’s true. I would never lie about something like this to you.”  
  
Trini looks at her in disgust. Wondering how her _supposedly_ ‘best friend’ can accuse her girlfriend of such things.  
  
She stands up and looks away from Kimberly, walking towards the door. She turns back and looks at Kimberly again, calming her wild temper. “If you EVER accuse Tommy of these things again, I will NEVER speak to you again. And for now, I can’t even class you as a best friend, let alone a friend.” Trini walks out of the room. Pushing past Zack and Jason.  
  
They stare at Trini, wondering what Kimberly had said to get her so angry. Zack is about to say something to Jason before Kai bursts through the hospital doors.  
  
“OMG! Kimberly! Where’s Kim?” He yelled frantically, his eyes searching everywhere to find his sister, disturbing the other patients.  
  
He sees Zack and starts to walk over to him. “Hey! Where the hell is Kimberly?!!”  
  
Zack points to the doorway that he’s standing outside of. Kai quickly pushes past him, going through the doors and turns up at his sister’s side. “Can I give you a hug?”  
  
Kim nod. Kai wraps his arms around her, giving her a tight hug, making it seem that if he lets her go he will never see her again. Zack makes a knock at the door, clearing his throat. Kai pulls away, but still holding onto Kimberly’s hand. As Zack enters the room, Kimberly shifts herself to get comfortable because she knows she is about to get a couple of guests. Billy and Jason enter the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
1 hour later  
  
All of the five occupants in the room are laughing.  
  
“Hey! We never bathe together when we were babies!” Kimberly says, a blush forming on her face.  
  
“Yeah, we did. There are photos of it. Mother never wanted to waste water. Plus, she said it was cute.” Kai explains to her. The other boys in the room laugh at the siblings’ little argument. Just as Kim opens her mouth to speak, a doctor enters the room.  
  
Everyone goes silent and looks at them. “Hello.” Says the new figure in the room. Everyone waves and says ‘hey’. The figure continues, saying “I am Doctor Prince, otherwise known as Diana Prince.”  
  
“Doctor Prince, may we know what happened to Kimberly?” Jason asks for the medical report on Kimberly, wondering what caused her to cough up blood.  
  
“Kimberly, do you want everyone else in the room to hear the report or do you want to hear it by yourself?” Kimberly stares at everyone else, while everyone stares at her warily. Their eyes pleading for her to let them stay. Kimberly sighs and says, “Will you please excuse yourselves, I would like to hear this myself.”  
  
Everyone gets up to leave. Billy and Jason are the first to leave the room. While Zack and Kai linger for a moment before Zack turns to leave.  
  
“B-but don’t you want support? I mean even if you don’t want it, I want to be here for you…” Kai stutters out.  
  
Zack walks back into the room and looks at Kimberly then at Kai and quickly grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. Kai looks at him and looks back at Kimberly, while Kimberly has a surprised look on her face and Kai goes a bright cherry red.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me here? For support?”  
  
Kimberly shakes her head, signalling no. Zack grabs Kai’s other hand and pulls him completely out the door. Kimberly relaxes, just before she hears whimpers coming from outside, in the main corridor.  
  
“Kimberly? Your results are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we really just introduce a new character that just so happens to be Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman? Hell yes
> 
> Is she about to reveal some sad shit for Kim? Yep!!!!
> 
> Will you guys get teary in the next chapter? Probably
> 
> Chapter 10 will be posted soon!


	10. Authors Note

What's up guys. It been a long fucking time since I updated this. And to be honest I don't know when I will, life decided to be a huge bitch to me and I kinda lost my motivation for this story. But don't worry I ain't giving up on it, I just don't know when I will update.

Thank you for your patience   
Gay


End file.
